C'était une matinée paisible
by Adalas
Summary: John est habitué au caractère imprévisible de Sherlock qui lui en fait souvent voir de toutes les couleurs. Plus rien de pourrait le surprendre...où du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...


****Un petit OS sans prise de tête, classé K+ en raison de l'utilisation de**** ** **langage grossier**** ** **. :)****

 ** **J'espère qu'il plaira tout de même !****

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture :D****

* * *

Un soleil timide dardait ses rayons à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre calme et silencieuse du premier étage du 221B Baker Street.

La douce lumière pâle et tiède auréolait d'un chaleureux éclat doré piqueté de paillettes immaculées et scintillantes les particules de poussière qui voltaient dans un ballet aérien langoureux. La clarté évanescente de l'aurore caressait le bois des meubles, les planches usées du parquet couleur miel cristallisé, les couvertures en laine brune et le visage de John qui ouvrit laborieusement un œil bleu embrumé par le sommeil.

Il soupira et roula sur son flanc, jetant un regard endormi vers les chiffres rouges de son réveil qui affichaient : 6h00.

L'heure habituelle de son lever lorsqu'il devait partir travailler à la clinique quelque soit la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Mais ce matin était un peu particulier : c'était dimanche.

John Watson était encore imprégné de ses vieilles habitudes militaires aussi il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire la grasse matinée mais en toute chose son exception et aujourd'hui c'était une exception.

John aimait par dessus tout l'action et les poussées d'adrénaline qu'elle lui procurait mais il avait aussi besoin de petits moments de paix, de calme et de normalité dans ce grand tourbillon étourdissant qu'était la vie aux côtés du détective.

Plongeant son nez dans la douceur familière du coton de son drap, respirant la délicate fragrance de lessive encore imprégnée dans le tissu chaud, l'ancien soldat savourait cet instant de paix si rare qu'il en devenait précieux.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas de pieds martelant furieusement le parquet du salon, pas de raffut provenant des tintements de verre semblables aux bruits de cymbale du matériel de chimie de son colocataire et surtout, __surtout__ : pas de crissements de violon matinaux qui faisaient grincer les dents et hérisser les cheveux, donnant la furieuse envie à John de balancer cet instrument devenu diabolique dans les mains de son colocataire par les fenêtres du salon et, à Mrs Hudson de faire sauter ledit violon à grand coup de la vieille carabine de son défunt mari.

Les oreilles bercées par le silence apaisant, John soupira d'aise, les membres alanguis, se délectant de la douceur de son drap associé au poids réconfortant de ses lourdes couvertures qui formaient autour de son corps un cocon protecteur de douceur et de chaleur qui donnait au médecin l'impression que rien de mauvais, d'inconvenant et de déplaisant ne pouvait lui arriv-

\- JOOOOHN !

Au hurlement de Sherlock, John sursauta avant de lâcher un juron, attrapant le bord de ses couvertures pour les rabattre dans un mouvement sec sur son visage. L'ancien militaire savait interpréter les différentes intonations que la voix de Sherlock prenait lorsqu'elle hurlait son nom :

Tout d'abord, il y avait celle requérant son aide... enfin... exigeant tel un monarque tout puissant sa présence pour être plus juste.

Puis celle dédaigneuse et hautaine face à sa lenteur d'esprit qui était vexante au premier abord mais John avait fini par ne plus s'en formaliser.

Ensuite, il y avait celle de l'impatience très souvent jumelée à celle de l'exaspération qui rendait le limier insupportablement supérieur.

Et pour finir il y avait l'intonation qu'il exécrait par dessus tout : celle du sale gosse capricieux qui méritait rien d'autre qu'une paire de gifle histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

John était toujours prêt à suivre et aider autant qu'il le pouvait le grand détective, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses excentricités puériles, John ne répondait certainement pas présent ; il s'était fait avoir suffisamment de fois durant les premiers jours de sa cohabitation avec Sherlock.

\- JOOOOHN ! cria à nouveau le détective aussi agréable à entendre que le chant d'un coq sous absinthe à moitié étranglé.

Au fond de son lit, John était au chaud, et pour une fois qu'il pouvait se détendre - c'était tellement rare - il n'avait absolument __aucune__ envie d'en sortir. Surtout pour accourir tel un chien bien dressé auprès d'un Sherlock immature aux allures de Drama Queen enveloppé dans les pans de sa fierté ridicule dès que celui-ci hurlait son nom.

\- JOOOOHN ! s'égosilla Sherlock pour la troisième fois depuis la première marche des escaliers.

John ne répondit pas, souhaitant à son insupportable ami de subir une redoutable ablation des cordes vocales tout en ayant le vague espoir que Sherlock en proie à son impatience légendaire, se lasserait mais l'espoir fut de courte durée lorsque le docteur entendit les pas du limier dans les escaliers.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le battant se fracassant contre le mur, faisant trembler les fondations du 221B tandis que quelques grains de poussière tombaient du plafond.

\- John ! appela Sherlock d'une voix forte et autoritaire, nous avons un problème.

\- Va te faire mettre ! marmonna le médecin.

Sherlock cligna des paupières, les yeux écarquillés, son incrédulité le faisait curieusement ressembler à un hibou atteint de myopie percutant avec grâce le pare-brise d'un 6 tonnes sur une aire d'autoroute :

\- Pardon ?! hulula-t-il

John sortit la tête de son drap, lançant à Sherlock un regard furieux surplombé par quelques mèches dorées ébouriffées qui pointaient comme les piquants d'un hérisson :

\- J'ai dit que tu peux aller te faire mettre ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire où il faut que je t'en fasse la démonstration ?! Débrouille-toi tout seul, tu es bien assez grand !

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander, répliqua le détective, imperturbable face au langage matinal grossier de son ami... quoique... il se demandait au plus profond de son Palais Mental si John était sérieux quand il parlait de lui faire "la démonstration"...

La voix rauque de John le sortit de ses questionnements saugrenus :

\- L'intonation de ta voix, tête de con : elle change selon si c'est sérieux ou si c'est encore tes gamineries, or, ce matin, c'est pour des broutilles, alors sors de ma chambre où je te colle une tarte qui t'assommera et te fera dormir jusqu'à la fin d'la semaine prochaine !

Sherlock plissa les yeux, étonné par la clairvoyance de John mais il ravala une réplique spirituelle car il avait déjà eu à faire aux compétences de combat de son ami qui malgré sa petite taille et son esprit encore dans le cirage, ferraient un adversaire redoutable. Le génie s'en tient pour averti. Il referma la porte de la chambre avec une délicatesse identique à celle d'une prise de catch et redescendit les escaliers dans un silence boudeur.

John soupira. Parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire au plus grand et au plus brillant des hommes et parfois il avait le sentiment de vivre avec un gamin qui aurait sans peine remporté haut la main le concours de la plus grande tête à claque du siècle... Du millénaire, plutôt, rectifia John, intérieurement, après tout, il s'agissait de Sherlock et même pour les caprices, il était au dessus de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, repoussant les limites toujours plus loin.

John s'allongea sur le dos mais suite à son coup de colère et d'exaspération, la douce et paisible somnolence s'en était allée. Sherlock avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait : faire lever John pour satisfaire l'un de ses caprices puérils et égoïstes.

En pestant, John s'extirpa de son lit, se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sortit une tenue convenable et, ses vêtements roulés sous son bras, fila dans la salle de bain, remarquant du coin de l'œil son infernal colocataire vautré sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton...

S'enfermant dans la salle d'eau, il actionna le robinet d'eau chaude, attendit quelques minutes, histoire de ne pas se faire énucléer au saut du lit par une giclée glacée. Lorsque des fumerolles de vapeur commencèrent à monter vers le plafond, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant la douche masser ses épaules et chasser la mauvaise humeur d'un réveil en fanfare __made in__ Sherlock...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était dans la cuisine brillamment illuminée par le soleil qui formait des flaques de lumière sur le carrelage, farfouillant dans les placards à la recherche de sa boîte de thé. Lorsqu'il la vit, il l'attrapa et tiqua en sentant son poids trop léger. Il l'ouvrit et souffla par le nez, dépité : la boîte était vide et impossible d'aller en acheter, la supérette étant fermée le dimanche.

John songea à aller demander à Mrs Hudson de le dépanner mais il n'était même pas 7h et il ne voulait pas réveiller sa vieille logeuse un dimanche matin.

\- John ? appela Sherlock depuis son canapé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'y a plus de thé.

John ricana :

\- Non, tu crois ?! J'avais pas remarqué !... Abruti ! ajouta-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe - Bon, maintenant que je suis debout, tu peux me dire ce que tu me voulais tout à l'heure ? s'enquit le docteur en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, calant son dos avec le coussin de L'Union Jack.

\- Hmm ?... Oh, je voulais te prévenir qu'on avait plus de thé et qu'il fallait que tu ailles en acheter, répondit Sherlock d'une voix calme, monotone un brin ennuyée, aucunement gêné par son culot monstrueux.

 _ _Il... il n'est pas sérieux ?!__

L'ancien soldat était plus ou moins habitué à l'immaturité de Sherlock jumelée à son ignorance des règles de vie classiques mais là... John se mordit la lèvre et laissa quelques secondes de silence s'établir dans le salon le temps de bien saisir toutes les imprécations des paroles de Sherlock puis :

\- Donc... tu me réveille juste pour me dire ça ?

Le détective tourna la tête vers l'ancien soldat, alerté par le ton mesuré de John qui illustrait à la perfection l'expression « le calme avant la tempête »

\- C'était pour t'éviter d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

 _ _C'est une plaisanterie ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague !__

John eut un sourire en coin qui s'apparentait à une grimace, pas le moins du monde amusé, tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir d'étrangler son colocataire.

\- Hmm-hmm, et... le fait qu'on soit dimanche et qu'ainsi les magasins soient fermés n'a pas effleuré ton esprit ô combien supérieur ?

Sherlock s'assit et rétorqua avec un soupçon de suffisance qui n'était pas voulue mais naturelle :

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé faire les courses.

John sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez à une vitesse fulgurante qui risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de tissu rouge délavé de son fauteuil, faisant blanchir ses jointures :

\- Je crois que tu as oublié qui je suis Sherlock : je suis ton coloc' pas ta putain de bonniche !

John se releva et alla droit sur le limier qu'il attrapa par le col de sa chemise, clouant Sherlock au dossier du sofa, les longues jambes du détective entre les siennes. Il colla presque leurs deux visages ensemble, leurs nez se frôlant et il siffla :

\- Arrête de te comporter comme le pire des connards et ne déboule plus __jamais__ dans ma chambre à 6h du matin pour me demander de faire les courses parce que je te garantis que je te colle une balle dans le bide !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, John, tu es incapable de me faire du mal.

John resserra sa prise sur le tissu coûteux de la chemise blanche, manquant de déchirer le vêtement :

\- T'en es vraiment sûr ? gronda-t-il.

Suite à la réplique de John, les deux hommes, sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se jaugeant du regard et c'est à cet instant ô combien prévisible et classique mais toujours gênant que Mrs Hudson entra, poussant la porte à l'aide d'un plateau alourdi par des biscuits et une théière fumante.

\- Je vous apporte de quoi grignoter ! dit-elle guillerette.

La vieille dame tourna son regard vers ses deux locataires et s'immobilisa en voyant les deux hommes aussi proches, John debout, surplombant Sherlock de toute sa hauteur dominatrice, le limier ayant la tête à moitié rejetée en arrière, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques minuscules centimètres.

Mrs Hudson sourit, attendrie, se méprenant complètement sur la situation qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se dépêcha de poser son plateau sur la table basse du salon avant de filer avec un petit rire, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

 _ _Fait chier !__

John ferma les yeux, crispa les doigts autour du col de chemise de Sherlock et serra les dents devant cette énième méprise.

 _ _Il ne manquait plus que ça !__

Hurler « Je ne suis pas gay ! » était désormais inutile et donnait plus l'impression de clamer un slogan publicitaire vide de sens qu'une revendication identitaire. Peut-être que si John le faisait marquer sur un T-Shirt, le message passerait mieux ?...

\- John ? demanda Sherlock, tu peux me lâcher maintenant que le problème est réglé ?

L'ancien soldat rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis, pivotant sur ses talons, alla dans la cuisine chercher sa tasse et celle de Sherlock ; pure habitude car il aurait bien envoyé bouler le détective ce matin mais il savait que Sherlock le houspillerait s'il ne le servait pas lui aussi or, John voulait juste avoir la paix maintenant.

Revenant dans le salon, il remplit les deux mugs, et alla s'installer sans un mot dans son fauteuil pour savourer sa tasse.

Le limier attrapa la sienne, plongea ses lèvres dans le breuvage et grimaça : le thé était sucré et infusé à la perfection - comme celui de John - mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il porta son regard sur le profil de John dont les épaules étaient toujours crispées et demanda prudemment :

\- ... John ?

Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux de glace dans ceux de Sherlock qui, soudainement hésita, pressentant que son intégrité physique dépendrait de ce qu'il allait dire dans les secondes à venir.

\- Il reste du lait ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller demander à Mrs Hudson si... non, rien, laisses tomber !

L'expression de John était passée de menaçante à dangereuse, atteignant sur l'échelle des conséquences imaginée par Sherlock, le niveau gratifiant de « cataclysmique » tant et si bien que Sherlock ne finit pas sa phrase comme il l'aurait voulu. Il avala cul sec sa tasse et ne moufta pas pendant l'heure suivante, gravant dans un coin de son Palais Mental :

« Ne plus faire lever John pour qu'il fasse les courses, surtout le dimanche... sauf en cas d'urgence bien sûr »

Sherlock sourit, satisfait d'avoir trouver un compromis fait selon __ses__ règles.

* * *

 ** **Alors ? Mon humour douteux associé à un Sherlock insupportablement gamin et un John qui n'en peut plus aura-t-il été à votre goût ? :)****


End file.
